sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bunny i Mamoru pozują do obrazu o miłości
Bunny i Mamoru pozują do obrazu o miłości (jap. 恋のイラスト、うさぎと衛が接近？ Koi no irasuto, Usagi to Mamoru ga sekkin?, ang. Illustrations of Love! Are Usagi and Mamoru Getting Closer?) – 28 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się kolejny Tęczowy Kryształ. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 17 października 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w Królestwie Ciemności. Widzimy Zoisite'a, który po raz kolejny zbiera cięgi za stracenie kryształów. Zoisite broni się stwierdzeniem, że znalazł kolejnego posiadacza i przyniesie kryształ, choćby za cenę życia. Trochę później widzimy Usagi oddającą się smętnym rozmyślaniom o Tuxedo Mask. Dziewczyna nie wie, czy ma go traktować jak wroga, czy jak przyjaciela. Po chwili pojawia się Naru, która ciągnie dziewczynę do galerii sztuki. Usagi nawet nie zauważa, że zgubiła swoją pałeczkę. Na miejscu dziewczyny, plus Umino, zachwycają się pięknem obrazków narysowanych przez Yumemi Yumeno. Stoją właśnie przed obrazkiem, który uważają za portret malarki, gdy po sali przemyka się niepozorna kobieta wyraźnie czegoś szukająca. Wydaje się być smutna, gdyż nie może znaleźć inspiracji... Obok galerii przechodzi Mamoru i jego wzrok przykuwa jeden z obrazków. Orientuje się, że przypomina mu on jego powtarzający się sen. Po chwili wpada na niego pani Yumemo i odkrywa w nim idealnego modela. Usagi, która zauważa to spotkanie, opacznie rozumie je, jako zdradę Mamoru wobec Rei. Szczęśliwa, że może dopiec nielubianemu znajomemu, wypada z galerii i zaczyna robić Mamoru wymówki. Jednak i ona zostaje zaangażowana jako modelka do wspólnego obrazka. Nie wydaje się być zbyt szczęśliwa. Mamoru i Usagi idą za kobietą do jej mieszkania. Usagi już chętnie, Mamoru już niezbyt. Tam Usagi odkrywa, że tajemniczą kobietą jest Yumemi Yumeno i nawiązuje się rozmowa o jej życiu, a także o tym, czemu się ukrywa. Mamoru odkrywa jeszcze jeden obraz, który pobudza jego pamięć. Ostatecznie obraz z nimi zostaje namalowany, a pani Yumeno odprowadza Usagi. Po chwili rozmowy dziewczyna znika i spotyka Lunę, która strofuje ją za zgubienie pałeczki. Twierdzi przy okazji, że zazdrości Usagi jej beztroski i niewielkich problemów bez większego znaczenia, czym niesamowicie dziewczynę irytuje. Ma to tę dobrą stronę, gdyż dzięki temu Usagi odkrywa kolejnego demona, którym okazuje się być świeżo poznana pani Yumeno. Usagi wzywa pozostałe wojowniczki i sama stara się powstrzymać demona oraz Zoisite’a. Niezbyt jej to wychodzi, ale pojawia się Tuxedo, który po uratowaniu jej goni generała Królestwa Ciemności, chcąc odebrać mu tęczowy kryształ. Po przybyciu dziewczyn Usagi również podąża za nim. Tymczasem Tuxedo jest akurat na przegranej pozycji i tym razem to Usagi ratuje jego, a nie na odwrót. Następuje krótka wymiana zdań pomiędzy nimi i Usagi pozostaje w jeszcze większej rozterce niż na początku. Otrząsa się jednak i wraca pomóc dziewczynom w pokonaniu demona. Dzięki księżycowemu sierpowi wszystko jak zwykle kończy się dobrze. Następnego dnia Mamoru i Usagi zostają zaproszeni do galerii przez panią Yumeno. Pod wpływem wczorajszego spotkania z nimi, kobieta decyduje pokazać wszystkim swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Można jeszcze dodać, iż Usagi odkrywa, że Mamoru jest nader przystojny, a i zdaje się, że on także zaczyna doceniać roztrzepaną znajomą. Biedna Rei... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Yumemi Yumeno/Binah – Yuriko Fuchizaki * Dziewczyna – Misa Fukai * Chłopak – Hiroyuki Tanaka Galeria Zapowiedź odc28.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep28_1.jpg Ep28_2.jpg Ep28_3.jpg Ep28_4.jpg Ep28_5.jpg Ep28_6.jpg Ep28_7.jpg Ep28_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Najpiękniejsze ilustracje (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii